


How to Get There

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really likes his car. Dean does not. Two opinions. Two drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get There

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to and including 6x02

I.

Dean doesn't like Sam's car.

It looks wrong. It's too sleek, too black. The lack of chrome detail makes it look cold like a featureless shadow, an offending blot against the landscape.

It sounds wrong too. As well as countless beeps and blares from an unnecessary load of overly complicated gadgets, the doors lack that screeching creek of old hinges and the engine purrs instead of roars at a pitch that always sounds a little bit off key.

It even feels wrong. The shape of the passenger seat is awkward against his back. The normally comforting vibrations of the engine are nearly non-existent. The motion of the wheels across the pavement is too smooth and the pull of the steering too controlled.

The smell isn't quite right either. A faint tang of 'new car' still lingers. But a stronger odour is beginning to overpower it.

An odour that reminds him of Sam.

And it makes Dean think that maybe, just maybe, the car isn't so bad after all.

II.

Sam really likes his car

First and foremost because, like too few things in his life, it is completely his. He picked it out himself. He chose all the details and customized it to his needs. The colour and style might be reminiscent of another particular car, but no one has commented yet.

Also unlike most things in his life, it's brand new, not a hand me down or a cheap, well-worn bargain picked up at some second hand shop somewhere.

It's powerful but has control. It's low maintenance and can go for miles further without having to stop for gas. It's made for his job, so he can do it quickly and efficiently.

But when he sees the Impala again for the first time, when he sits down in that passenger seat next to his brother, he feels a crack appear in the walls he erected around his soul when he fell into the Pit, and for the first time since he came back, it feels like he isn't in Hell anymore.

It feels like he's finally home.


End file.
